I Once Was Lost
by OTP324B21
Summary: AU in which the clones from Orphan Black grew up together, believing they were sister witches, the Charmed one. One dies, but another appears. Is it a blessing or a curse? Disclaimer: Please don't hate me for this. This is a multitude of things. It's an orphan black/charmed crossover au from Cosima's perspective with emphasis on Cophine. Please read this with an open mind.


"Hey Beth." The short brunette woman dusted the trimmed grass off the headstone with her hand. She sighed softly as she made quick work of trading out the dying flowers for the fresh ones she'd picked up at the market that day. "You know, I never really had to clean you up when you were alive. Quite the opposite actually." She sniffled slightly, the cold air numbing her nose and ears.

The woman pulled her red coat tighter as she sat down, tucking a loose dread back and pushing her crooked glasses back in place. "I can't believe it's been three months already. Hell, I can't believe you left me alone with Ally." Reaching over she rubbed some dirt off the portrait, the face a complete replica of her own minus the glasses and dreads. "She's having a bitch of a time without you." Another deep breath and she looked around the cemetery, glad she was alone and no one would see her being the creepy person talking to a grave. "I wish you were here." Hugging her knees to her chest she sighed softly, enjoying the sting of the cold evening breeze. The hill the cemetery was on had a great view of the bay and the bay bridge. It was a tiny cemetery really, but they'd had the plots in their family forever. Their mother and grandmother were buried here, just to the left of where she was sitting. The last plot in their family was taken by Beth, well, her ashes anyway. She and Alison would end up being cremated as well and put in the same plot. As triplets, they were born together, and they would be buried together. That was the plan anyway.

When her phone vibrated, it nearly scared her out of her skin.

"Cosima, where are you?"

Cosima looked at the text for a minute before responding. "Cemetery."

There was a long pause before a response came. "It's not safe there. You should come home."

With a roll of her eyes, she looked around again. She was still alone. "I'll be home soon."

"The demon that killed Beth is still out there."

Of course it was. Cosima sighed. The demon was out there because they couldn't kill it. She was amazed actually that Shax, the assassin sent by the source, hadn't killed them yet. Now with the power of three gone, there was no killing it. There was no killing a lot of things. Now they were the hunted instead of the hunters. She really shouldn't be out alone.

Cosima ran her fingers over the name "Elizabeth Halliwell" one more time before getting up and dusting the grass from her coat. "We may no longer be the charmed ones, but I'm not gonna let your death be in vain. I'm gonna kill that demon, no matter what it takes."

With one final look, Cosima turned and headed for her car, a new purpose in her step.

_"Power of the witches rise_  
_Course unseen across the skies_  
_Come to us who call you near_  
_Come to us and settle here._  
_Blood to blood, I summon thee_  
_Blood to blood, return to me."_

Cosima had just gotten home when a voice lured her upstairs. It wasn't a voice she heard aloud but one that rung through her mind, tugging her towards the attic stairs. She could feel a wave of sadness rushing through the house and she had a feeling about what was going on. "Alison?" She pushed open the attic door, finding her sister sitting on the floor in front of a metal bowl. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" As she stepped closer, she saw the blood dripping from a fingertip. "You're bleeding."

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this, why we can't bring Beth back." Alison shook her head, tears spilling from her cheeks. "It's not like we haven't cheated death before, Cosima."

"Because Donnie can't heal the dead, you know that." Cosima began picking up the spell items, putting them in their rightful places. Over the past three months her surviving sister had been so lost, unable to deal with Beth's death. She'd barely been into the club she owned, leaving all the business decisions up to her husband.

Alison closed the book in front of her, tracing the lines of the triquetra that was on the cover, the symbol of the power of three. She didn't understand. The last time something had happened, the symbol split, representing the loss of the power of three. It remained intact still.

"You know Beth will never forgive us if we don't take care of ourselves." Cosima helped the woman off the floor.

"Beth was the strongest of us all. How are we even going to make it through this?"

"It'll be ok." Cosima smiled weakly. "Hey I'm gonna go to the club tonight, give Donny a little break, and I could use a drink. Why don't you come with me?"

"No." Alison allowed herself to be led downstairs. "I think I'm just going to take a nap." She changed their course towards her bedroom. "Can you send Donnie home when you get there?"

Cosima helped her into bed. "Sure thing." Stopping at the door, she cast one more look behind her to see Alison staring up at the ceiling. "It's gonna be ok." She told herself as she closed the door


End file.
